Vageta's Bad Day
by Perfect2002
Summary: *R: for skinny-dipping* It always happens one day or another it just happend to be today. Of all the people Vageta with the worst luck... a bad day.


The Camping Trip  
  
Authors note: Now I know its not that easy to steal a motorcycle but hey work with me here!  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything! WAHAHAHAHA! Just joking nothing I own is on this page…Except for the motorcycle.  
  
  
  
Vageta awoke to a beautiful sunny day. " Darn that blasted son! I could have slept for two more hours." Vageta than fell on his pillow and began to snore. When… " Dad!" Trunks came in shouting in his ears as he jolted up off of the pillow and out of his drool. " What is it!?" Vageta questioned him ready to go back to sleep. " Can Goten come over?" Trunks asked his irritated dad. " No! You go over to that brats house, last thing I need is to be Kakarot's boys baby sitter." Goten started frolicking around the house then ran out of the house screaming madly. Then Vageta tried and hopefully would fall back asleep. As soon as he started to dose off a faint buzzing sound caught his ears. " Bzzzzzzzzzzz!" He put a pillow over his head as it grew louder. It came from a friendly fly that had flown in through an open window. As Vageta started grinding his teeth he swung the pillow over the fly. It struggled for mercy while Vageta threw the whole pillow out the window. As he heard the last of the buzzing sound he had fallen back on the bed. Then the door slammed open and Bulma walked in. " Vageta take Goten and Trunks camping." Bulma said as these words shot through Vageta's ears like bullets. Vageta reached up to the sky as his last few word reached the outside of the window. " NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Vageta was now on the road driving like a mad man while Trunks and Goten where in the back. They both had big smiles on their faces. Of course this was one of the many things that could drive a guy crazy. Taking little kids to the zoo, keeping them out of mischief, changing the kids dirty pull up pants. But a camping trip?! What mad mother could have planned this? No other than… Chichi. But back to Vageta in the new hot climate somewhere near the equator. Vageta couldn't stand it he was having a horrible day, of all the people Vageta. They reached a parking lot witch he failed on his first attempt to park a car. He promised his wife that he wouldn't be flying anywhere soon or to leave the kids outside the tent. So he was finally at the worst place he could ever be, as he knew this day would have to come some time in his life. He was waiting at the counter while Goten and Trunks ran around behind him. " Give me a tent…" Vageta told the guy at the desk. " Now I cant just give you a tent you had to be reserved and the park is full so I'm sorry sir." The man in the suit said. " You see those two kids over there?" Vageta told the guy. "Yeah." The man said. " And do you see this wall?" Vageta asked as the man lifted one eyebrow. Vageta turned around and shot angry eye beams at the wall as the wall crumbled. " Now do you see a tent?" Vageta asked tapping his foot in anger.  
  
Vageta and the two boys where at their new tent! Vageta went inside as two people where in there. " What are you doing this is are campsite?!" The man asked. " Not any more… now get out of our tent!" Vageta told them as they both ran out of the tent. " Are you sure that was a good idea Mr. Briefs?" Goten asked. " You wanted to go camping now where here…so go! I will be sitting in the tent reading my manga comics." At that Vageta closed the tent on both of them. " Well Goten..." Trunks said awkwardly. " I got a great idea!" Trunks then said and they both took off for the lake. " Children... there easily amused." Vageta mumbled as he flipped a page to the comic Rayearth. " EKKKKKKK!" Someone cried out in the distance. Vageta ignored it. But then again more cries. Vageta mumbled under his breath then kept reading. Another shriek. And another and another and another until… " Darn those people they are ruining my silent reading time!" Vageta walked outside the tent to see people running from the lake as he saw Trunks and Goten skinny-dipping… in the public lake. " AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Vageta screamed in an outrage as both the smiles disappeared from Goten and Trunks faces. "Uh… Oh…" Trunks breathed out. Vageta grabbed Goten and Trunks as he wrapped towels around them with a monstrous face. Vageta snorted as the two children shivered while smoke released from Vageta's ears. " Don't you ever EVER do that AGAIN!" He screamed in an insane voice as he shook them vigorously in the air holding them up by there towels. He dropped them on the ground as he screamed and began to scratch his head. " Lets go!" As they arrived at the parking lot they saw their car being towed away. " Why is this cursed job left to me and not the birth mother?! Why!" Vageta yelled then got on someone's motorcycle. " Hop on children where going for a joy ride." Vageta told them as Goten looked worried and Trunks hopped on. " Mr. Briefs now I'm curtain where not supposed to do this." Goten told him. Vageta just snorted and grabbed the child pulling him on and driving away. Almost there and what would you know? A yellow sign came up that no one read. " Bug Zing" two minutes later… Vageta's face was covered in splattered bugs all over his face looking sour. Trunks and Goten nearly hid behind Vageta. When they finally had reached home Goten and Trunks ran in a room and locked the door as Vageta with blood shot eyes rampaged to his room. He then dropped on the bed silently as night fell. All of a sudden through the window… " Chirp!" chirped a cricket. Then came a…  
  
" Vageta!" Gohan yelled. One of Vageta's eyes opened like off of Jurassic Park as the pupil began to shrink. " My mom told me to pick up Gohan!" The loud annoying voice echoed.  
  
" So if he is her tell him to…" His sentence was not finished as he now lay on the ground with a broken vase over his head. Now Vageta lay quiet upon his bed. Not a single cricket chirping and not a Gohan to wake him. Just him, his bed, and the kids locked in a room while he peacefully smiles while he sleeps. 


End file.
